In the Night
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Discontinued. Poor, delicious Sora is found by Riku, a vampire, and is then made into one himself. Can he cope with what he must now do to survive? Possible OOCness and maybe even an OC. AU
1. The Hunt, the Blood, the Beauty

**Hello everybody! I know it's been quite some while since I wrote a story. I'm just so lazy. Well, this story is dedicated to Monsieur Creep, whom I just read his review for Kry High. I hope this chapter isn't crap, but if it is, I hope I get better later on. So please bear with me if I have some grammatical errors. Oh, and Riku's gonna be a bit aristocratic in here. But what do you expect when Sephiroth's been your brother for 500 years. Here's the story!**

Riku Noire --wealthy, gorgeous, and also deadly-- was stalking the streets on a moonless night. No one knew the true reason for his midnight stroll. But many thought they did.

Rumors had spread about the famous aristocrat. Many told of a beautiful woman waiting for him in a secluded building somewhere on a secluded street in a secluded part of town where no one would be able to recognize them.

Others told of drugs, murder, and, of course, sex.

Still, more whispers divulged magic and other such superstitions.

But the true reason was simple: It was to feed.

Riku Noire was a vampire. A born member of the Shadow Clan.

Instinct and power coursed through his veins and hunger racked his body.

Being the vessel of such strong lineage made his blood lust higher than most.

Tonight was no exception.

While on his hunt, he caught the scent of what could possibly be the sweetest blood he had ever known.

He followed the enticing trail and was greeted with a delicious prize.

Before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It had cinnamon brown hair and cerulean eyes. And even though it was dark, his heightened eyesight let him observe the magnificent sun-kissed skin.

But the very best part of his find was the blood. It was trickling down from a gash on his head. It seemed that this superb specimen had fallen down and had hit the concrete hard.

Upon closer inspection, his discovery was found to be young, male, and quite thin.

He deduced that he was also homeless; for his clothes were in tatters and his body odor wasn't one to be complimented.

All of his observations were done in a second though, and once that second was over, so was the element of surprise.

The boy immediately jumped in shock and then ran passed Riku; Fear in his scent and blood dripping onto the sidewalk.

Riku allowed a few seconds for his prey to get some distance. For where was the fun in an easy catch? Of course, a trail of blood is one of the worst advantages you can give to an obsessed vampire.

The chase ended as quickly as it began and the poor, frightened boy was easily ensnared.

The last sensation experienced by the young mortal was a sharp pain to his neck and the euphoria of life being sucked out of him.

Then everything went black.

**Note: euphoria is like the state of being completely happy. I use it as: the state of being consumed in complete pleasure.**

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. The next will actually have some dialogue in it. Yay! This chapter didn't totally suck! I think I actually sounded like a real author. I had to use the thesaurus so many times! But I sound smart! I hope you like the story so far! **

**Please review me!**


	2. A Useless Conversation

**Hi! Well, beyond this chapter, I have no idea what to do. I would very much appreciate ideas. I've read so many vampire stories and books that the only thing I can come up with is a mixture of it all. So please, if you want something written, tell me. Here's the story.**

The captured boy woke to the quiet murmurs of unknown beings. When he was closer to consciousness, he was able to make out a mystified statement:

"He's even more beautiful than when he was human..."

With that comprehensible sentence, the no longer human teen woke up.

His eyes fluttered open and the shock of not knowing where he was made him bolt up. But it seemed that the sudden movement was too much to handle and he was overcome with nausea and dizziness and immediately laid back down.

Riku, noticing the distress of his prize, handed him a glass full of a red substance.

The brunette answered with a quiet "thank you" and gulped down the entire contents.

Once he was finished, he looked up innocently at his captor; lips stained and a small smile on his face. "This is good. Can I have some more?"

Riku chuckled at his adorableness. "Of course, my darling."

The boy blushed slightly at the use of the pet name but gladly took the refilled cup.

'He's so trusting', Riku mused. And indeed, the cerulean eyed beauty was more trusting than a homeless boy should be. 'That cup could have been poisoned or drugged or who knows what. Well, at least he's under **my** care now.'

Once the cup was finished, the brunette asked what it was.

"What else, blood", he answered.

"What!" the boy exclaimed.

"Blood." Riku stated this as if it was the most natural response in the world.

"It can't be blood. Blood doesn't taste that good."

"It does when you're a vampire."

"That makes even less sense. I'm **not** a **_vampire_**."

"Yes you are. I blooded you myself."

"You're joking." The boy was obviously stunned.

"No. I'm not."

"I'm... I'm a vampire?"

"Yes."

"I'm a _vampire_?"

"Yes, a **vampire**."

"A vampire?"

"**Yes,** **you are a vampire**." This was becoming quite frustrating.

"So, I'm a **_vampire_**."

"Must I say it more _slowly_?"

"I'm a vampire! A monster! I kill humans and eat babies and rape people and--"

"You've never killed anyone, we do not eat babies, we are not monsters, and not **all** vampires rape people."

"But some do, right?"

"So do some humans."

"So? I'm a **monster**. I drink **blood**."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"I'll have to kill people."

"Not necessarily."

The young fledgling dared a hopeful look.

"I could kill them for you", he continued.

"But someone would still have to die!"

"Humans kill animals everyday. Sometimes for no reason at all."

"Vampires _eat_ humans!"

"Humans eat animals."

"Animals are not human!"

"And humans are not vampires."

"But--"

"You must understand that vampires kill for food. Just like humans."

"Not all the time."

"Humans kill each other needlessly as well. It does not matter the race, it is the individual!"

"I don't want to be a vampire!"

"But you are!"

"I never asked to be!"

"Neither did I!"

"What?" The statement seemed to baffle the unfortunate boy.

"We must leave. The rest of the clan left during that useless conversation. You are weak, you need to feed. You don't have to _kill_ tonight, but drink you must."

"Why?" was the sorrowful answer.

"Would you rather die?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather die a **_monster_**?"

There was a slight pause before a response was finally given. "No..."

"Then come."

And so they left; a vampire prince, and a miserable fledgling.

**Well, how did you like it? Remember, I need ideas for the next chapter. I won't write unless I get ideas and at least two reviews. Please review me. Please.**

**Oh, and I want to know if I should start my other story. To tell you the truth, I like it more. It's a Sasuke/Naruto, for those of you who know who they are, and it's also a vampire story. But there's a twist to it. So, if you happen to think that I should write it, please know that it would take time away from me updating this story. It's up to you.**


End file.
